Renamon and Impmon, quite the afternoon
by Probotboyxxx
Summary: Renamon awoke stunned, she was very weak and disoriented but she could feel the cold metal around her waists. The last thing she remembers is what she was in house of Rika taking a tea when she entered much dream to her suddenly and everything became black. While she tries to figure where she was somebody began to descend the wooden stairs that were in front of hers.


**Renamon and Impmon, quite the afternoon**

Most of this stuff is from me, some of it is from Kloud and amish dude from so I have to give credit to them, thanks guys! :) This was originally based off of "Renamon Hentai Story." Vixentamer, ShiroUzumaki, Dragon Knight, and Brickhousebunny21 this is for you guys! :D

Renamon awoke stunned, she was very weak and disoriented but she could feel the cold metal around her last thing she remembers is what she was in house of Rika taking a tea when she entered much dream to her suddenly and everything became she tries to figure where she was somebody began to descend the wooden stairs that were in front of hers. Renamon recognizes him immediately when he finished descending the stairs.

"Impmon?! Are you behind all this?" roared an angry Renamon but without too much strength."Of course my lovely vixen, if I don´t drug you I can´t have approached enough" said Impmon with a big smile. "Release me, NOW!" Demanded Renamon. "Calm down, I only want to try a little experiment with you." Said Impmon. Soon Impmon took out a syringe with a green liquid inside it and say.

"Do you see this? It's a drug I discovered by accident. And the only thing I'm going tell you that's what only a fraction of this one female human become so horny that she become completely crazy and she fucked everything and everyone in her sight. Incredible don't you think?" Renamon began to shake and tried to free herself of the chains because if with so little a human became so crazy and a slave of pleasure with all the syringe, she didn't want to think what would happen to her. Impmon was more and more close but Renamon couldn't do anything, the first drug that had given to her had debilitated her too much.

"You will be a wonderful guinea pig and maybe when you were completely horny and desperate I will turn you in my obedient slave." Impmon went behind Renamon looking for her cunt and when he found it he began to finger it, soon the cunt of Renamon became moist and wet and then Impmon injected the content of the syringe directly inside in her cunt." In this way it works better" said Impmon with a big grin and releasing Renamon of the chains who fall to the ground very weak.

"Don't worry the first drug will disappear in 10 minutes, I will love to watch you my lovely vixen." said Impmon, while he´s going to the exit. "Wait..." shouted Renamon. Renamon tried to stand up but collapsed on to the floor coughing, she could hear Impmon's cruel laughter from the top of the stairs, Renamon grunted with the strain and managed to get on her hands and knees "Ha! ready to my sex slave all ready!" came Impmons voice.

"I will never be your sex slave." Renamon replied, more strength in her voice now that the effects of the first drug was wearing off, but as the first one wore off the other picked up. Renamon could feel her nipples become harder and her cunt wetter. I've got to find a way out thought Renamon then she could get home to Rika before the drug kicked in, no she though I'd put Rika in danger with my lust, Renamon managed to crawl away from the stairs into the corner of the room, I could knock out Impmon and then satisfy myself in every way thought Renamon, at the thought of this her tongue rolled out of he mouth and she started rubbing her wet sex with her fingers, what am I doing thought?

Renamon she quickly snaped out of her daze and tried to stand up again and found she could lurch in a direction and then fell over. So Renamon painfully made her way to the stairs thudding against the floor, which was surprisingly dusty. She reached the stairs and Impmon was standing on the bottom step "that was quite a show ya gave me toots!" Impmon shouted in Renamons ear causinging he to squint in slight pain "But why'd ya stop?"

Renamon looked up and saw Impmon standing infront of her looking down with a mad look on his face, and strangest of all he stood there with a seven inch erection over her head, Renamon stared at Impmon's cock it was so long and not what she thought he would have and it had the nicest smell, Renamon could feel her pussy dampening "Like what ya see? I found some human drugs for cock growth!" he smiled at her and Renamon thought, "I need that cock in me."

With Impmon's schlong in Renamon's face, she inhales his cock with no regard. Soon Impmon is brought into a world of pleasure, having his dream of having sex with Renamon was becoming a reality. Renamon caressed Impmon's cock with her tongue, knowing it futile to resist the drug. She sucked, lapped up, and kissed his dick for 10 minutes straight. "Ugghh..., you hot slut." moaned Impmon. "Mmmm..." moaned Renamon with his dick in her mouth. Soon the pleasure and pressure built up in Impmon's balls and was about to be release. "HERE I CUM BABE!" Said Impmon as he released his jizz into Renamon's mouth and then she drank it all.

"That was a good blow toots, but I think I'm in the mood for something else..." said Impmon. "Well there another hole you visited earlier, that I know you want to shove your dick into." Said Renamon. Renamon then laid on her back, opens her legs, take her two fingers and opens her pussy. "Oh yeah Toots! Missionary position I like that! Just let me get a condom." Said Impmon. "Wait let's do this without the rubber, this is my first time, let's do it right" said Renamon." "Renababe I like the way you think..., this is my first time as well, so might as well to do it right as well!" said Impmon "Ohhh... (seductive)" said Renamon.

Renamon stood up and took off her gloves seductively in front of Impmon, then Impmon followed her method and remove his gloves and scarf, walked over to Renamon took out the condom and immediately threw it too the side, regarding the consequences. "That's what I'm talking about "seductive", by the way that drug you injected into my pussy wore off after the blowjob Impy" said Renamon. After hearing those words Impmon's seven-inch cock immediately grew to 12 inches.

With both of them naked, Renamon sat back down on the floor while Impmon jumped on top of her. Impmon made out with her, moved down to her chest and sucked on both of her Double D (d-cup) tits, moved down on her pussy and return the blowjob favor by eating her out. Then finally buried his cock inside Renamon's pussy.

While in the middle of coitus, Impmon was giving Renamon the pounding of her life. "Oh man babe this is so Hot! You don't how long I've been wanting to do this!" said Impmon. "Uh uh Uhhh! Don't Stop! UHHH!" said Renamon. Impmon pounded Renamon's pussy relentlessly, he kept a firm grip on her butt cheeks as he thrusts his dick into her cunt, swishing his dick around inside her feeling her vaginal walls, along with his purple balls slapping ferociously against her butt-cheeks (this is missionary style we are talking here,) and Impmon knew it was only a matter of time before the next cumming. "I must make this hot slut… Mine! I can have that human brat have her all to herself anymore. Even, if it means imprinting on her and making Renamon my mate. I won't have her go through what I been through, with my tamers." Impmon said to himself while in deep thought, while he was pounding Renamon.

"Oh Toots!" said Impmon "Oh Impy" said Renamon. "Here I CUMM... Urrr!" grunted Impmon. He soon released a gallon of cum into Renamon's cunt "Ohhh... (ecstasy moan)" Renamon said. With both of them cumming at the same time. They both laid there on the ground for a while to reminisce in the afterglow of what just happened; with Impmon still on top of Renamon, humping her a few more times, to make sure that his spunk didn't leak out of her cunt. Soon Impmon eventually pulled out of Renamon's vag, but he got a little stuck but managed to break free. Even though his sperm filled up Renamon's entire womb, some of his liquid seeds started to ooze out of her though.

"Oh man your such a good lay fox face." Impmon said as he tried to get up from on top of Renamon. "That was the best thing I ever felt in my life." said Renamon as Impmon helped her up, to leaving her sitting on her sexy ass. "Well Toots, looks like we're mates now, it's time pack up and leave everything behind." said Impmon. "Your right, it's time to leave Rika and move on to hot-lusty sex with you dear Impy..." said Renamon.

"Oh yeah Toots, you need to move on to the next chapter in your life, away from that tamer who mistreats you, and begin your future with me and this cock." said Impmon as he pointed to his 12 inch schlong, that was dripping with his cum, which left a trail between it and being connected to Renamon's cunt that was dripping with his cum. "Oh... (seductive moan)" said Renamon. "By the way I'm pretty sure I'm going to get pregnant by the gallon of sperm you released inside of me, Impmon." said Renamon as she spread her legs and used her fingers to open her pussy, showing Impmon his work, with his semen oozing out of Renamon's cunt to prove it.

"Umm... I'm not good with kids." said Impmon as he nervously chuckled and rubbed his hand behind his head. "Too Bad." said Renamon as she lightly chuckled. "Aw man, looks like I'm in way deep than I wanted! I can't be a Dad! But I can't just abandon this hot beauty, either; not like I could escape from her grasp anyway. The goal here was to imprint on her to make Renamon mine, not my Baby Momma! Who would have though us digimon from different species could breed with each other and make hybrids?!" said Impmon nervously while he was in deep thought again. Anyway Renamon and Impmon made-out for a while and left the basement. Soon Renamon left Rika for Impmon, while Impmon found a beautiful ring for Renamon, after roaming around the city to find something that would declare her his mate/wife, and found a matching ring to go with it. (And no he didn't steal the rings.)

As the months passed both Renamon and Impmon found an abandon apartment to live in, with a working television, living room, 4 bedrooms, kitchen, and bathroom. How lucky were they?! They had lusty-naked sex everyday all around the city, they did it in public places, where almost anyone could see them do it; in the park, behind the school, in alleyways, and near the river; whether it be anal, oral, vaginal, 69, missionary, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, or doggy style. They did it all out in the open space where anybody could see them, but surprisingly no one did ever spot one. Talk about incognito. They even had sex during the pregnancy months but only when Renamon was in the mood. During the months they have been together Impmon's height grew and grew until he was a tall as Renamon, which was a real improvement especially, when it came too making out and making love to Renamon.

Renamon was gone for 9 months and Rika felt alone, realizing she should have treated Renamon and maybe she wouldn't have left. Sure Renamon would still be Impmon's lover, sex-partner, and mate/wife; but at least she would have witnessed of becoming an Aunt. Rika felt jealous of Takato and Henry for still having their digimon, but alas there was nothing she could do, since it was impossible to find both Renamon and Impmon during the past couple of months; which was weird to the Tamers and Guilmon.

Also Guilmon had a baby crush on Renamon, but it was too late for Guilmon, but luckily for him he came across another Guilmon created by Jeri, but this one was a hot antimorphic version of him with long silvery hair with huge tits and a butt like what, who help kept Guilmon's mind off of Renamon... Pays to be the nice guy. (X3 GO GUILMON!) That's right I'm giving Guilmon some love too, just to show I'm not a hater toward him. Who doesn't love Guilmon?! X3 But unknown to Guilmon; Renamon and Impmon were technically married and slept under the same roof and bed together. Anyway Renamon was about to give birth and Impmon was there for delivery. Soon Renamon birthed four digi-eggs with Impmon to collect them all and place them in some pillows.

"Aw man, 4 of them?!" said Impmon. "That's what happens when you release a jetstream of cum into your future wife/mate's pussy." said Renamon. "Uhhh... (disgruntled moan)" said Impmon. ''Hey you want to get naked and have sex like we did 9 months ago and get me pregnant again baby daddy? (seductive tease)" said Renamon. "YEAH! LET'S FUCK!" said Impmon with a big grin.

They both went into their bedroom and had awesome lusty-nude sex all over again. Leaving Rika wondering and missing Renamon, not some much for Guilmon since he busy doing some pounding of his own XD. While Renamon was busy moaning and getting fucked by Impmon. "Oh Impmon" "Oh Toots" said both at the same time. "Awww Oooh (estacy moan)" said both Renamon and Impmon as they had sex, but this time they were doing it doggy style, missionary, cowgirl, and reverse cowgirl in the bedroom. After a few hours, they ended their love making in the cowgirl position; with Renamon cumming first and Impmon cumming a jetstream of sperm into Renamon's womb again, while still keeping a firm grip on Renamon's ass.

"Ooohh Yes!" screamed Renamon. "FUCK YEAH!" screamed Impmon as well. As they both basted in the afterglow of their coitus, with Renamon collapsing on Impmon's chest this time. "I love ya Babe." Said Impmon as he cuddled Renamon. "I love you too Impy." Said Renamon as they both kissed and cuddled nude under the covers of their bed. "You do realize this makes child number 5 or more depending on whether I give birth to another set of quadruplets, right?" said Renamon. "Great..." said Impmon in a dissatisfied tone. "I should have wore a condom.'' said Impmon. "Not if you want to pound this pussy, next time just pull out and either release in my mouth, ass, on me or drench your cum on my cunt, back, ass, face, or my entire body." smiled Renamon. ''Wow, you turned into quite the slut, Toots.'' said Impmon smiling and snickering. "I know and don't worry I'm sure you'll make a good father.'' said Renamon. "Okay then, I'll try to be a good Dad and leave how well I'm good with kids up to you and our offspring." said Impmon. "Fair enough.'' Said Renamon as she started to stroke Impmon's prick into another erection. "Looks like someone's frisky." Said Impmon as he started to grope Renamon's boobs too.


End file.
